


Spin

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smosh Games crew play Spin The Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

Ian yawned, stretching out in his chair, his legs slung over the side so that his feet rested in Lasercorn’s lap.

“What are we gonna do tonight?” he asked the room in general. Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Jovenshire were in Sacramento for the first time in a few weeks, and the whole Smosh Games group wanted to hang out together, but at the moment they were all just sitting around the game room, bored and working their way through the case of beer that Sohinki and Joven had brought.

“We could go to a bar,” Anthony suggested half-heartedly, but he was answered with mumbled disagreements.

“Too many douchebags always come over to our table to hit on Mari,” Sohinki pointed out.

“It’s not my fault I’m hot,” Mari replied. Ian crumpled up a piece of paper from his notepad and tossed it at her. She flipped up her middle finger at him, rummaging through her bag with the other hand. After a second or two, she pulled out a small box.

“I’ve got something we can do,” she announced.

“What is it?” Lasercorn asked. Mari tossed the box to him, and he caught it one-handed, glancing at the label.

“Spin-the-Bottle for Grown-Ups,” he read aloud. He opened the box carefully, pulling out a small bottle-shaped spinner and an instruction booklet. He flipped open the booklet, and his eyes widened as he read the tiny words inside. “ _Jesus_ , Mari. Where did you even get this?”

Mari shrugged. “I bought it at the sex shop while I was there helping Kalel pick out a present for Anthony.”

Anthony choked loudly  on his beer. “What?!” he sputtered.

Mari grinned. “Whoops. I probably shouldn’t have told you that, huh?”

“What did she get me?” Anthony asked, practically begging, but Mari just stuck out her tongue.

“Dude, we can’t play this,” Sohinki said, examining the instructions.

“It’ll be fun,” Mari insisted.

“Easy for you to say,” Sohinki replied. “You’re the only girl here! There’s a hundred-percent chance that you’ll land on a guy. We’ve all got a four-in-five chance of getting another dude.”

Mari rolled her eyes. “Right. And how many of you guys are actually completely straight?”

Sohinki, Anthony, and Joven all raised their hands. Mari stared at them skeptically, and Ian scoffed.

“Shut up, Anthony,” he said, tossing another paper ball at his head. Anthony sighed, putting his hand down. Sohinki did as well, blushing slightly.

Mari grinned at Joven, whose hand was still in the air. “I guess you’ll have to hope you get lucky and land on me, then.”

Joven sighed in defeat, and Ian grinned. “Let’s play!”

“I’ll make out with Ian for free,” Lasercorn added. “We don’t even need the game for that.”

“Damn right you will,” Ian replied, wiggling his eyebrows and nudging Lasercorn’s thigh with his foot.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Anthony said, shaking his head. “You guys might be able to make out with whoever you want here, but I have a girlfriend. I can’t play.”

Mari grinned. “Oh really?” She picked up her phone, pressing a few buttons until a text message was on the screen. “From Kalel,” she said, passing the phone to Anthony. Anthony read the message aloud.

_“Are you guys going to play the spin the bottle game when you hang out tonight? Make sure you take a video if Anthony lands on Ian, I want to see that for myself.”_

Anthony groaned. “My own girlfriend wants me to make out with Ian. Awesome.” He looked over at Mari. “But she’s really okay with me playing?”

Mari nodded. “She gave me some rules, though. If you land on me, it doesn’t count and you have to spin again. And you’re not allowed going past second base with anyone but Ian.”

“I – wait, _second base?_ ”

Lasercorn grinned. “Yeah, read the instructions. You have to roll these dice after you spin.” He held the dice and the instructions out to Anthony, who looked at them carefully.

“Oh, Jesus.” On each side of one of the six-sided dice was a number from one to six, which corresponded with a different sexual act in the instruction book. On the other dice, the numbers from one to six corresponded with an amount of time, from fifteen seconds to two minutes.

“So, what do you think?” Mari asked.

Anthony shrugged. “Well, I’ve pretty much got a free pass to skip most of this stuff, so I’m in.”

“Let’s make it more interesting,” Ian piped up. Everyone looked at him curiously. He grinned. “The first person to back out of a turn – with Anthony’s rules as an exception, of course – has to do something embarrassing.”

“Are you saying we should turn this into an unofficial Game Bang?” Sohinki asked.

Ian nodded. “The first person to back out – no, _anyone_ who backs out – has to shoot the next Game Bang in complete drag. Heels, makeup, pantyhose, everything.”

“What if I back out?” Mari asked.

Ian thought for a second. “You’ll have to shoot  the next Game Bang in a bikini,” he said finally. Mari grimaced.

“Deal?” Ian asked everyone. There was a lot of sighing and mumbling, but everyone agreed. Anthony couldn’t deny that he was a little intrigued to see what would happen.

Mari set up the bottle on the floor, and gestured for everyone to come sit down. They formed a circle around it, and Mari picked up the first dice. “Okay, everyone pick a number. We’ll roll to see who goes first.”

They all claimed a number, and Mari rolled the dice. “Four,” she announced, and Lasercorn grinned.

“That’s me.” He hesitated. “Should I roll the dice first, or spin?”

“I don’t think it matters,” Sohinki replied.

Lasercorn nodded, scooping up both dice in his hand. When he released them, they both landed on three.

Mari picked up the instruction book, grinning as she read out the results. “You have to give someone a hickey in the place of their choosing, for forty-five seconds.”

Lasercorn laughed, reaching for the bottle. “Let’s see who’s lucky enough to get a hickey from me.”

The bottle spun for a few seconds, slowing down until eventually it came to a stop, pointing at Ian.

Ian grinned. “Fuck yes. Get over here.”

Lasercorn smirked, slipping out of the circle and crawling over until he was behind Ian. Ian spun around to face him.

“Where do you want it?” Lasercorn asked. Ian reached up to undo the top three buttons of his shirt, exposing a patch of pale skin just below his collarbone.

“Right here.”

Mari pulled out her phone. “Setting the timer now... and go!”

Lasercorn immediately leaned forward, teeth closing around a patch of Ian’s skin. Ian bit his lip, trying to keep a straight face, but after only a few seconds a soft moan escaped his lips. Sohinki, Joven, and Mari all whistled, and Ian grinned, running his fingers through Lasercorn’s hair and closing his eyes as Lasercorn licked and sucked at his collarbone. Anthony blushed, looking away; he wasn’t sure he wanted to see Ian in the midst of any sort of sexual act, even one as comparatively innocent as this.

“Shit,” Ian moaned softly, his breath hitching, and Anthony rolled his eyes.

“Time,” Mari declared. Lasercorn pulled away, exposing the newly-created dark red mark below Ian’s collarbone. Ian grinned.

“Thanks,” he breathed.

“Jesus,” Sohinki said, rolling his eyes, “why haven’t you two fucked yet?”

“Dude,” Lasercorn replied, scooting back over into his own spot in the circle. “We’re just friends. That’s weird.”

“Tell that to Ian over there,” Mari said, grinning. “I mean, if he’s not too distracted by his boner.”

Ian blushed slightly, but he was smirking as he draped one arm over his lap to hide the slight bulge in his jeans. “What can I say? He’s good.”

“I am,” Lasercorn agreed.

“Hand me the dice, jackass,” Mari said, and Lasercorn slid them over.

“I’m gonna  spin first,” she said thoughtfully. She spun the bottle, watching it carefully as it slowed down, whirling to a stop in front of Anthony.

“Spin again,” he said immediately, and Mari rolled her eyes.

“Relax, Padilla. I’m not gonna jump you.” She spun again, and Joven cheered triumphantly as the bottle landed on him.

“How long has it been since you got any action?” Sohinki asked incredulously.

“Every straight moment I get in this game counts,” Joven replied, shrugging.

Mari rolled the dice, squeezing her eyes shut. “Nothing without pants, nothing without pants,” she pleaded teasingly, and Joven feigned a hurt expression. She released the dice, and they fell into place as a one and a five.

“Kissing with tongue for ninety seconds,” Lasercorn announced, consulting the rulebook.

Mari grinned, beckoning Joven over, and he practically crawled across Ian’s lap to kneel in front of her.

“C’mere,” Mari said, taking Joven’s face in her hands and kissing him.

“Go,” Ian said belatedly, grabbing Mari’s phone to set the timer again.

Mari opened her mouth, letting Joven’s tongue push inside. Joven was a head taller than her, even when he was kneeling and she was sitting, and he was leaning over her, her face tilted up to meet his as they kissed. He hooked two fingers through her front belt loops, tugging her up into a kneeling position like his, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled into the kiss.

“Time!” Ian announced, and maybe a little too soon for Joven’s liking.

Mari pulled away, grinning. “Not bad,” she said, reaching up to pat Joven on the head.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Joven said, managing to keep a straight face for about three and a half seconds before he laughed and crawled back to his spot in the circle. He shot Sohinki a thumbs-up when Mari wasn’t looking. Sohinki shook his head, laughing.

“My turn!” Ian declared, grabbing for the bottle.

“If you get Lasercorn again, you two are getting a fucking room,” Joven said. Lasercorn wiggled his eyebrows at Ian, and Ian licked his lips in a slow, overly seductive manner. Mari rolled her eyes.

“Spin the goddamn spinner already,” she said, punching Ian’s arm.

Ian laughed. “Fine, fine.” He reached down to spin the plastic bottle, watching carefully as it spun to a stop. It was facing Mari.

“Ooooh,” Sohinki said, raising his eyebrows. “Ian kissing a girl. This is a first.”

“Fuck off, I kissed a girl in eighth grade once. Before I was gay,” Ian replied, sticking his tongue out. “Besides, I might not even have to _kiss_ her, if you know what I mean.”

Mari wrinkled her nose. “Just roll the dice.”

Ian picked up the dice, shaking them between both hands before releasing them onto the floor. A two and a six came up.

“That means you have to kiss her using tongue and use your hands to _grope her body_ ,” Sohinki said gleefully, laughing as he read from the rule book. “For two whole minutes.”

Ian glanced over at Mari, putting on his best seductive face. “What do you say, babe?” he murmured in a husky voice. Mari could barely hold in her laughter.

“Make out with me, dumbass.”

Without warning, Ian reached over and pulled her into his lap. She let out a surprised shriek, squirming until she managed to get into a comfortable position, straddling Ian’s lap as she faced him.

“Two minutes,” Joven said, setting his phone timer, “and... go!”

Ian leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mari’s. She tasted like some sugary-sweet lip gloss, and it took all of Ian’s effort not to laugh.

“Shut up,” she said, biting his bottom lip. Ian grinned and closed his eyes, licking his way into her mouth. He slipped his hands beneath her t-shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra and squeezing them firmly. When she didn’t react, he unhooked her bra in the front and ran his thumbs over her nipples, smirking when they hardened a little.

Finally, Joven announced that the two minutes were up. They pulled apart, and Mari made an unimpressed face.

“You taste like gay,” she declared, reaching under her shirt to re-hook her bra.

“You are what you eat,” Ian replied, grinning, and Mari groaned.

“I don’t want to know who you’ve been eating with that tongue that was just in my mouth. Gross.”

“It’s my turn,” Joven said, reaching for the dice.

“Wait,” Lasercorn said, grinning. “New rule idea.”

“Oh God,” Joven sighed.

“How about this: no repeat pairings. You can’t land on someone who’s already landed on you.”

“What?” Joven asked shrilly. “That means I can’t get Mari again!”

“Vote!” Lasercorn ordered. “All in favor of the new role, raise your hand.”

Joven looked around, dismayed, as everyone but him raised their hands.

“I didn’t sign up for that,” he protested.

“We have some pantyhose in the back room, and I’m sure Mari has some lipstick you can use next Game Bang,” Ian said pointedly, and Joven sighed.

“Okay, fine.” He spun the bottle reluctantly, and it slowed to a stop, pointing to Anthony.

Anthony blushed. “Awesome,” he said, trying to crack a joke. “I’ve always wanted to make out with you.” At least his special rules from Kalel got him out of anything _too_ weird.

Joven rolled the dice, and the numbers six and two came up.

“What’s a six?” Anthony asked, wondering if it was something he was allowed to do.

Sohinki picked up the rules and read out loud. “Joven, you have to perform any sexual act that Anthony chooses, for thirty seconds.”

Anthony sighed, relieved that he got to choose his own fate. “Just kiss me, dude,” he said, and Joven smiled thankfully. He crawled across the circle to Anthony, fidgeting awkwardly.

“Have you ever kissed a guy before?” Anthony asked, and Joven laughed a little.

“Well, yeah. Shit happens. Have you?”

“He kissed me all through high school,” Ian volunteered helpfully, and Anthony rolled his eyes.

“That was like three times, dumbass.”

“Yeah, but you fuckin’ loved it,” Ian insisted.

“Less life stories, more making out,” Lasercorn insisted, and Joven sighed. Anthony shrugged and grinned a little, and leaned in to kiss him. Joven’s lips were warm and soft enough, and when he opened his mouth his tongue was careful and tentative. Anthony urged him on a little, pulling him in closer, and Joven relaxed into the kiss a little more, tugging on Anthony’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Time,” Sohinki announced, and Joven pulled away, smiling sheepishly.

“That wasn’t so bad,” he admitted, and Anthony couldn’t help laughing.

“Glad I surpassed your expectations.”

“Sohinki, you’re up,” Mari declared, and Joven slid the dice over to him.

Sohinki spun the bottle first, and it landed on Lasercorn.

“Oh shit,” he said, and Lasercorn made kissing noises at him.

“Roll the dice,” Mari cheered excitedly.

“Mari, I think you’re enjoying this more than any of us are,” Sohinki said, and Mari grinned.

Sohinki sighed, rolling the dice. “Four and four,” he announced. “What’s that?”

Ian grabbed the rules, and burst out laughing after skimming them for a few seconds.

“What?” Sohinki asked, alarmed.

Ian cleared his throat. “Sohinki, you have to, uh...” He broke off laughing again, shaking his head. “You have to give Lasercorn a handjob for one minute.”

“Oh God,” Sohinki groaned, half-laughing.

“Don’t act like you haven’t jerked each other’s meat before,” Joven said. “I’ve known you guys a long time.”

“Should I be jealous?” Ian asked, mock-offended.

“Ian, baby, it meant nothing,” Lasercorn said, making exaggerated puppy-eyes in Ian’s direction. “You’re the only one for me.”

Anthony felt the need to interrupt with loud gagging noises.

“How do we do this?” Sohinki asked.

“There’s nothing else in the rulebook,” Ian replied, flipping through. “Should we come up with our own rules?”

“Rule vote!” Mari said. “Over-the-clothes touching off-timer until he gets a boner, and then hands down the pants for the one minute after that. All in favor?”

Ian, Anthony, and Joven raised their hands.

“Majority vote,” Ian said, grinning. “Get it on, fuckers.”

Lasercorn smirked at Sohinki, and Sohinki sighed, shrugging. He crawled across Anthony and knelt in front of Lasercorn.

“So,” he said, and Lasercorn kissed him.

Anthony bit his lip as he watched them. The game had been kind of uncomfortable at first, but now that he was getting used to it...

God, it was kind of _hot_ to watch all of his friends make out with each other.

Sohinki rubbed his palm over the front of Lasercorn’s jeans, and Lasercorn groaned into the kiss. Sohinki pulled away, panting a little.

“Start the timer,” he said.

Mari obliged, and Sohinki unbuttoned Lasercorn’s pants. Lasercorn spread his legs, giving Sohinki better access, and he moaned a little when Sohinki’s hand finally made contact with his dick.

Anthony couldn’t look away. He couldn’t see anything but the vague shape of Sohinki’s hand moving underneath the fabric of Lasercorn’s boxers, but the way Lasercorn was biting his lip and groaning was enough to make him feel hot all over.

All too soon, Mari was announcing that the minute was up. Sohinki pulled his hand away, and Lasercorn zipped his pants again. Anthony could see the outline of his cock straining against his jeans, and he realized that his own pants were uncomfortably tight all of a sudden.

“Anthony,” Sohinki said, sliding the bottle over to him. “Your turn.”

“Right,” Anthony said, and his voice faltered a bit.

“You guys broke him,” Mari said, smirking.

“Shut up,” Anthony said. It was the best comeback he could come up with at the moment.

“Spin,” she urged, and he shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

“Okay, okay,” he said. He spun, and God, he kind of didn’t care who it landed on as long as he got to do _something_.

It seemed like the bottle spun for an hour before it finally slowed and stopped.

It was pointing toward Ian.

Mari, Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Joven all shouted excitedly. Ian grinned.

“Nothing’s off limits with Ian,” Mari reminded him. “Roll the dice!”

As mind-numbingly turned on as Anthony was, he felt a little apprehensive now that he wasn’t protected by Kalel’s rules. He still didn’t even know how far this game actually _went_.

“Just fucking roll it,” Ian urged. Anthony took a deep breath and rolled.

“Five and six,” he announced when the dice landed. “What’s that?”

Ian consulted the rule book again, and his eyes widened.

“ _Oh_ ,” he said, and Anthony’s heart leapt a little in spite of himself.

“What is it?” he asked, trying not to sound too panicked.

Ian looked up, and he was _blushing_. “Two minutes of... uh... a blowjob.”

“I have to blow you?” Anthony asked. His voice cracked on the last syllable. _Fuck_. He couldn’t do this; he’d never experienced a blowjob from anywhere but the receiving end. He couldn’t _suck Ian’s dick_ – that was crazy, fuck, he couldn’t –

But Ian was shaking his head. “No, dude.” Anthony stared at him in confusion, until Ian added, “I have to blow _you_.”

“Oh,” Anthony said. He should definitely still be freaked out, but God, he was still hard in his pants, and a blowjob sounded fucking fantastic right now.

No, fuck. He didn’t want Ian to blow him, not right in front of all this friends –

His cock twitched, and his brain short-circuited.

“Uh... alright,” he found himself saying.

Everyone cheered excitedly, and Anthony blushed, taking a swig from his half-finished beer.

“How should we...?”

“Pull a chair over and sit on it,” Ian said, and Anthony scrambled to oblige. Thank God Ian was taking control, because Anthony was so turned on he could hardly think. Once he was seated in the chair, Ian crawled over and knelt between his legs. Out of the corner of his eye, Anthony saw Mari filming them with her phone camera. _Fuck, she was going to send it to Kalel_.

“A-are you sure Kalel is okay with this?” he asked. “This is pretty... you know...?”

“She would sell her soul to see this,” Mari replied. “Now hurry up and get your dick sucked by another man.”

Anthony groaned a little, slumping down in the seat and closing his eyes. He felt Ian fumbling with the front of his pants, fingers so close to his dick that had to resist the urge to rock up against them. He forced his eyes open, watching as Ian tugged his pants open and pulled the front of his boxers down, exposing his cock to the open air.

He could hear whistles from the rest of the group, but he was too turned on to care. Ian grinned up at him, maybe a little nervously.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I do this a lot.”

“Just do it,” Anthony groaned, rocking his hips a little. Ian watched the way his cock bobbed with the movement, and Anthony could swear he saw a flash of lust in his eyes.

And then Ian was sliding his mouth down over Anthony’s cock, and he lost all strains of coherent thought.

“Fuck,” he moaned aloud. “God, fuck, Ian.” Ian’s mouth was warm and wet and it felt fucking _fantastic_. He tangled his hands in Ian’s hair, and Ian hummed around his cock. Anthony whimpered.

He couldn’t bring himself to look up at everyone else in the room, but he could feel their eyes on him, and it made him even more aware of how fucking _good_ this was. He thought vaguely of how turned on he’d felt watching Sohinki jerk Lasercorn off, and the thought that he and Ian might be making everyone else in the room feel like that was the hottest thing he’d ever imagined.

“So fucking good,” he groaned out, rocking up into the wet heat of Ian’s mouth. Ian looked up at him through his eyelashes and held his hips down. Before Anthony could move, Ian closed his eyes and slid further down, taking Anthony’s cock in until it bumped against the back of his throat. Anthony whimpered, head falling back and a stream of curses falling from his lips, because _fuck_.

“Time,” Mari announced, and Ian started to pull away.

“Don’t stop.” The words were out of Anthony’s mouth before he’d thought them through, but it didn’t matter, because Ian was already leaning back in, swirling his tongue around the head of Anthony’s cock and that was all it took.

Anthony groaned out Ian’s name as he came into his mouth, hips stuttering and hands gripping Ian’s hair so hard that it probably hurt.

He fall back in his chair as he came down, guiltily letting go of Ian’s hair. Ian pulled back, and he fucking _swallowed_. Anthony let out a weak moan.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Finally, Ian stood up and turned to the rest of the group.

“I think that’s enough Spin the Bottle for one night,” he said, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. “Wanna order pizza and play Mario Kart?”

Anthony blushed, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping up as everyone voiced their agreement. As they debated over what kinds of pizza to get, Ian leaned in close to Anthony and murmured, “The rules actually said you were supposed to blow me.”

Anthony stared at him, surprised. “Why’d you switch it around?”

Ian smirked. “Because I knew you’d pussy out, and I wanted to spare you the humiliation.”

“Hey-” Anthony started, but before he could think of a suitable comeback, Ian was over across the room, arguing over whether or not they should get breadsticks too.

He couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
